


The Embarrassment

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Making grandchildren, Short One Shot, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: It's the week after Bellatrix and Rodolphus’ wedding.Needing to speak with their daughter, Cygnus and Druella seek her out. Then comes the embarrassment.





	

**The Embarrassment**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters.

Cygnus Black talked with his wife, regarding their daughter. They had some things to discuss.

“She's being quite irresponsible today. It's nine already, and I see packed bags on the stairs when we come to visit. Is there at least a house elf with the decency to fetch her? She should be up by now, I say.”

Druella agreed, irritated. "After all my pushing to shape her up into the perfect wife… I suppose we should sit in the parlor and wait for an elf.”

As the disapproving couple left the entryway, they both gasped at the sight.

A very much naked Bellatrix sat on top of a likewise Rodolphus in a leather chair, her face in complete enjoyment. She moaned and snapped her eyes open, while Rodolphus sighed.

She faced the door, and he faced the other side of the room. Her parents stood in the entrance to the room, and her eyes widened as she moved her hands to her bare chest, covering herself poorly, pushing her husband's away in the process.

He turned to see what she stared at and choked on a breath, frozen, awkwardly looking into the eyes of his wife's parents, in the process of having sex with their daughter.

Cygnus cleared his throat and pulled Druella from the room.

“We'll come back later!” He shouted, shaking his head.

“I hope you're making grandchildren!” His wife yelled.

Cygnus glanced at her in shock, before apparating away to his home.

"I can't believe you said that!” He shouted irritably

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
